mischief
by chuni
Summary: neither wanted to go the party but the king had ordered them to. without choice, they went...but not without a few plans of their own (raoul & buri before SQUIRE) my first fic, plz RR!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: of course, as you know, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the genius, Tamora Pierce. (^^  
  
Intro  
  
Raoul walked into a tent at the far end of the camp. There were 3 soldiers with minor injuries waiting on cots, while a healer was tending to a rather nasty wound on Buri's arm. The Commander of the Queen's Riders raised an eye brow as Raoul walked over with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I don't think I remember seeing you get hurt." He said with concern, as he sat down on an empty stool in front of her.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. The arrow only--" she bit down on her lip as the healer cleansed it. "—grazed my arm." She finished.  
  
Raoul raised an eye brow and tried to contain a grin that was about to spread across his face. It was just like Buri to say things were nothing when they obviously weren't. "Grazed wouldn't be the word I would use, young lady."  
  
Buri snorted. "So, what brought you here? Did you get hurt?" The healer looked up at Raoul and quickly scanned his body for any signs of injuries, finding none, she told Buri as much. Quickly wrapping Buri's arm in bandages, she headed towards one of the waiting soldiers.  
  
Raoul sighed. "Ah...the reason for my being here. I actually came to see if I could bribe my men here," he said, raising his voice so the three soldiers could hear, "to see if they wouldn't mind staying at this camp a little longer." The soldiers looked up startled. They had defeated the raiders two days ago, and every single one of them were hoping to ride back to the palace as soon as possible. They had been out – in the middle of nowhere – to most for the past 3 weeks fighting off raiders. They were all eager for hot bathes and steaming food.  
  
A man with broad-shoulders, walked in to the tent grinning. "Don't mind our Commander guys. We're ordered back to the palace by the king." The 3 soldiers looked relieved, but then looked up again puzzled at why their Commander might want to keep them at the camp any longer. The man answered their stares. "We are to attend a—social gathering." The term 'party' was hardly ever used in front of Raoul.  
  
Raoul glared at the new comer. "Not funny at all Dom." Buri laughed, despite of the fact that she too, might have to attend this social gathering. The man – Dom smiled.  
  
"But Commander Buri, you too, are asked to attend this party."  
  
Buri's laughter died. "Did the king order that specifically?" she asked, hoping to find a way out of this social gathering.  
  
Dom nodded. "The king and queen know you two well. He specifically wrote that 'Commander Buri' and 'Lord Raoul' will have to attend this gathering as well."  
  
The soldiers – including Dom – tried to suppress their laughter at the sight of the two Commanders pouting like children. Both were famous for their lack of interest in social gatherings and were even more famous for making up far-fetched excuses to get out of them.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to tell them that I can't make it to the party. I'm injured." Buri said. Raoul's eyes shot up to glare at the K'mir.  
  
"But that's not fair!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, but your arm will heal by tomorrow. It'll be as good as new." The healer commented. Dom chuckled as Buri scowled at the healer.  
  
Raoul grumbled. "Well...an order is an order. I'll just have to make sure that our king regrets this order." Buri grinned and looked up at Raoul. None of the soldiers saw it, but there was definitely a spark of mischief in their eyes. 


	2. chapter 1

NOTE: this starts at the party...err...I mean 'social gathering' and Raoul & Buri aren't the only ones planning a few tricks. (I'm not sure if "tricks" is the right word)  
  
Many were already seated for dinner when the Knight Commander of the King's Own finally arrived. His black curls were still wet from a rather recent washing, which was the reason for his late arrival. Those who looked up from their conversations, ready to lay a complaint on the man who delayed their dinner, thought better of it when they saw the Commander. Although he was known to be friendly, they knew he had a short temper at social gatherings, and he was the 'Giant Killer' after all. A servant hurriedly rushed to the Knight Commander's side, explaining that there were a few minor changes.  
  
Raoul gave him a blank stare. "Aren't I little old for an assigned seat?" he asked. The servant bowed, hiding a grin, and then explaining that it was the king's orders he returned to his post by the door. Raoul sighed before heading towards his assigned seat. It was unusually close to the table where the king and queen sat. Sitting down, he realized that he was sitting behind the Commander of the Queen's Riders.  
  
"Assigned seat?" he asked, turning his head to face Buri.  
  
Buri nodded, her fingers tracing the rim of the cup in front of her. She was obviously bored. Leaning back she whispered, "Look at the people we're sharing tables with." Raoul frowned and quickly scanned the people around him, his usual broad, ruddy face going pale. He gulped.  
  
"But this is...these people are...what is our king thinking?! We're sitting at bachelor tables!" he cried out, the K'mir nodded glumly. Buri's companions were rather large men who winked, smiled, and complimented the K'mir whenever given the chance. When the Knight Commander looked at the ladies sitting next to him, they fluttered their eye lashes flirtatiously and toyed with their curls. Instinctively, his eyes darted to Jon – the king, who gave him a heartfelt smile. Clenching his jaw, Raoul held back a growl. He was only planning on a few minor pranks, but if this is how the king was going to play, then he too, would step it up a notch.  
  
"Buri?" the K'mir looked back. "Let the war begin."  
  
The male companion on Buri's right continued his flirting, hardly ever stopping to eat while the one on her left politely budded in occasionally, asking a few questions here and there. The K'mir looked completely harassed and tried hard to concentrate on eating her steak – but it was useless, she was already losing her appetite. When the one to her right brushed his hand gently over her arm, she grabbed a knife instinctively, ready to stab the him. Instead, she took a deep breath and flashed a smile at the man, placing the knife back down.  
  
His smile widened, thinking that Buri had actually liked the touch. He obviously didn't see the knife leave the table. "We're more physical aren't we? I thought words wouldn't..." the man rambled on as Buri rolled her eyes. This man would keep talking senselessly as though they really did have a future together.  
  
She dragged his plate towards her, getting a surprised look from the man. She picked up the knife again. "Would you like me to cut the steak for you? You haven't eaten at all." She asked, purring.  
  
It was his turn to flash a smile. "And would you be willing to feed me as well?" he asked, his voice a tone sweeter. She would make sure he regretted saying those words, or even flirting with her, she thought.  
  
"Maybe, if you're a good boy." Buri replied, giving her best shot at a flirtatious wink. The man grinned and laid a hand on her thigh. The K'mir twitched, but forced herself to lock eyes with him. She smiled at him, spark in her eyes. While the man's greedy eyes were on her, she slowly lifted the arm which she carried the knife above her head. The man looked up at the knife, his face dropping. The K'mir quickly brought the arm with the knife down, stabbing his steak with full force, causing some of the plates on the table to clatter. She smiled at the man wickedly as he fell out of his chair.  
  
He gulped and stared at her, fear creeping into his eyes. "If you will excuse me..." he managed to say before leaving in a rush.  
  
Buri turned her head to face her companion on the left, daring him with her eyes to say sweet things to her. He forced a smile on his face – a gentleman till the end – Buri thought, before excusing himself as well. The K'mir gave a triumphant smile. She had gotten rid of two men in less than half an hour. Not bad, she thought giving herself an imaginary pat on the back. She turned around to see how Raoul was coping and found him looking at her, a childish grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Not bad." He commented.  
  
Buri snorted. "Let's see you do better."  
  
The Queen bit her lip as she watched the two men run off. "What in Mithros's name did she do?" she asked her husband. "What in Mithros's name did 'he' do?" she asked this time, seeing the knife sticking up from the unfinished steak.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to know." the King replied truthfully, shivers running up his spine at the sight of the knife. The Queen sighed. She was determined to make sure that her friend would behave at upcoming social gatherings, and to make sure of that she would have to show who was Queen. 


	3. chapter 2

> **NOTE**: its been a long time since ive last updated ... but I decided to now, hope there are still some readers! (I have added a few characters of my own...just for the name sake)  
  
Raoul took a deep breath. It was his turn now and he was hoping he could do just as well, or better than what Buri had accomplished. He turned his attention back to the ladies and gave them a forced yet friendly smile; something he learned during the years of court training. The ladies giggled and winked, liking the fact that they were finally getting attention from the Knight Commander. He inwardly groaned with disgust.   
  
"I'm Carla of ----" the brunette sitting next to Raoul introduced herself. She was actually quite lovely, but her voice made her sound as if she only had air where her brain was supposed to be.   
  
Raoul smiled. "A pleasure." Soon after, the other ladies were introducing themselves to him, not to be outdone by one another; they flirted, winked and praised him endlessly. Carla however, was much more aggressive than the others and left Raoul looking almost as harassed as Buri had earlier.   
  
He noticed that the wine glass belonging to the blonde lady in front of him was near empty. "May I?" He asked as he picked up the pitcher of wine. The blonde smiled seductively and pushed her glass forward. Raoul stood up and leaned forward, getting a little closer than needed. After pouring the wine, he took the wine glass and handed it to her. But before she took the wine glass, he purposely let go and watched it drop, creating quite a mess on the blonde's dress. She looked absolutely mortified.   
  
"Oh Gods!" Raoul cried out, stepping backwards. As he did, the force of when he hit the chair made him lose balance and the pitcher of wine that was in his hand had made it into the lap of Carla, the brunette, with the contents splashed all over her. The two women got up, absolutely enraged.  
  
"Should I escort you---" The Knight Commander was cut off with a mind-blowing 'NO', as the two ladies stormed out of the dining hall. From behind him, Raoul could hear a muffled laughter. He turned around and saw Buri, clamping her mouth shut with both her hands, trying to hold back all the laughter she possibly could.   
  
"Was it planned?" the K'mir asked quietly, finally able to control her laughter.  
  
"The first one yes, but the second one – not exactly. I must say, I was quite lucky I had a clumsy moment. I was quite surprised myself." He answered truthfully, leaning back so the K'mir could hear him better.   
  
The K'mir chuckled quietly. "Did you see the look on their faces? They looked as if they wanted to claw your eye balls out with fish hooks." The image of two court ladies wielding fish hooks was quite comical and Raoul found himself chuckling quite loudly.   
  
"Thank you, thank you very much for the wonderful image." Raoul replied; his voice laced with sarcasm and humor. The K'mir smiled while she let her eyes travel around the dining hall. Her eyes found the glare of the Queen and the King. Buri's eyes danced with amusement but her face only showed an innocent stare.   
  
"Mm, maybe you should take a look towards our King and Queen." Buri commented, her eyes unlocking with Thayet's. The Knight Commander looked towards King Jonathan and saw his disapproving glare. Raoul almost smiled, but he kept his eyes innocent.   
  
Dinner ended without anymore 'happenings' and couples began to dance. There were a few other women around Raoul and all of them eyed him, waiting for him to invite them to dance. The Knight Commander however, had absolutely no intention on dancing and remained sitting with a clueless look plastered on his face. Buri had the disadvantage of not being able to turn down offers, but her stone hard glare was enough to send the men away before ever opening their mouths.   
  
King Jonathan and Queen Thayet saw this and grimaced. Those two were acting like two year olds! Not the type to just sit back and watch, the King and Queen called over a few people. The words 'she's just a bit shy' and 'she would probably love a dance' left the Queen's mouth; while the words 'he's been wanting to dance with you' and 'he's very shy' left the King's mouth.   
  
Soon after, a man with blue eyes and a self-assured grin was in front of Buri asking if she would dance with him. The K'mir looked shocked, wondering if she had let her glare down at anytime. But having to accept the dance, she gave him her hand. Buri looked back to see the Queen mouthing 'have fun' and immediately knew it was she who had set this up. She clenched her jaw and followed the man out to the dance floor.  
  
Raoul, on the other hand was being confronted by a brunette. She was insisting that he had said that he wanted to dance with her.   
  
"Who told you that?" the Knight Commander asked, his voice holding back shock.  
  
"His highness." She replied, blushing slightly. "He said that you were very shy and it would probably be better if I had asked."   
  
Raoul's eyes widened. He shot a glare at King Jonathan, who gave him an almost victory-like grin. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Raoul walked out onto the dance floor with her.   
  
As Raoul began dancing, he saw Buri dancing as well with a look of absolute boredom crossing her face. He must have had the same look on his face because the next thing he knew, the brunette was asking him if anything was wrong. Shaking his head and telling her that everything was fine and that he was just nervous, he looked around for Buri again. This time, he caught her eyes. She cocked her head and smiled slightly, giving him the 'you too?' look. Raoul nodded.  
  
They would have to get out of this, Raoul just didn't know how. He knew for sure that Jonathan would keep sending more ladies to dance with him and there was no way of turning them down without hurting their feelings. Something he had no intention of doing. If there were only a way of turning down dances politely he would have a chance of escaping. His eyes found Buri again. Instead of boredom on her face, a look of harassment had crossed it now. He held back a chuckle as her eyes caught his. She glared at him and mouthed something. Raoul crossed his brows, telling her he didn't understand. She mouthed again, this time slower. 'Dance with me next'. Raoul smiled and nodded. Then an idea had hit him. He grinned. They were going to get out of this.


End file.
